1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to electronic circuits, in particular memory circuits.
2. Related Art
In general, a memory circuit is a type of circuit whose output depends on both the input to the circuit and the circuit's previous state (the state prior to the input). A feedback loop included in a memory circuit allows a previous input, along with a current input, to affect the current output.
A memory circuit that can reduce the time needed to secure a new state in the circuit would be advantageous.